


Consuming Fire

by Bodyguard_Edits



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodyguard_Edits/pseuds/Bodyguard_Edits
Summary: So basically this is my first ever Fanfic and its probably complete shite. I write for fun and my love for Julia and David.Julia and David are growing closer and can feel something beginning. Its basically the beginning of their romance, in a completely different way from the Series but it wont be as straight forward. NOBODY dies because I mentally cannot take yet another Keeley Hawes Character dying. So yeah, here goes nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Consuming Fire**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

 

 

 

His hand trembled as he held the paper walking towards her office. He realised she wasn’t going to take this well but he knew, her stone-cold domineer would remain intact and she would, as usual, remain icy and gracious. He often wondered if in fact, she was always so cold and sharp. David knew politicians possessed a hard-hearted side, no emotion, no fucks given, no care for the common people… but she was different. Why? He didn’t quite know. In recent weeks, David found himself thinking about the Home Secretary more and more. About _Julia_. Just Julia. The fact he even called her that, made him think more about her than he should. “Morning Ma’am” David said, whilst entering through her door. He observed her sitting at her desk for a few moments, biting the tip of her pen. _Why does that look so good_ , he thought.

Her deep brown eyes caught his, “Good morning PS Budd” she replied with what looked like a faint smile. He noticed she looked tired. “It’s not like you to grab the morning paper?”

David gulped the nerves down and inwardly tried to hide, “Well Ma’am… actually I don’t usually get the pa…. the paper but”-

-“Spit it out PS. Budd” Julia snapped. She knew something was wrong. He was always direct, straightforward. That was her favourite thing about him. Apart from how he made her feel. Secure. Warm. Protected. “You clearly have something to show me?” She raised her eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to be the one to show you but I think you’d rather it from me than the Daily mail?” He said holding up the front cover of the newspaper. The front cover revealed Julia’s husband kissing another woman in the front seat of their Rolls-Royce. The title said, ‘Montague Embarrassment Strikes Again’.

“Julia,” David whispered softly, “I’m genuinely _so_ sorry…”

She laughed softly still holding his gaze, “Honestly David, it could be worse.” She rose from her seat to take the paper off him. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, getting a better look at the mysterious woman. “It’s definitely a different woman from the last time. This one has much bigger breasts” She smirked at him watching his confused response.

David held his hands up, confused “I don’t understand?”

“Let’s just say, it’s not his first rodeo.” She sighed. David watched her make her way back to her desk and sit down. He was confused for so many reasons. Why was she not shocked? How could Roger cheat in the first place? Like look at him. He knew, despite her exterior Julia was soft. Kind. _Delicate_. He had seen glimpses of her – he knew she was warming to him. He could just feel it. The way she was laughing around him, touching his arm on occasions but most importantly, the way she looked at him. He could just feel it. But should he feel it? After all there was still Vicky? “Yeah Vicky” he murmured accidentally.

His eyes shot straight to Julia, not meaning to say Vicky's name. The fact that his met with hers already looking at him, he knew she heard. Julia’s expression changed, it became colder. That was a look he unfortunately was use to seeing also.

She felt a slight sting hearing her name. Julia knew she had gotten close to David the past few weeks. They both had been spending a lot of time together, late nights, early mornings… she loved having him near her. After all this time, she still couldn’t stand the sound of Vicky’s name. She felt _jealous_ and hated herself for it. After all, how could she be jealous of someone she didn’t even know? Julia’s emotionless face looked at him, “Did you tell Vicky that you won’t be home tonight PS Budd?”

“Won’t be home?” He questioned. _Is this an invite to something?_

“The Charity Gala tonight?” She said holding her hands up, “Anne Sampson was meant to inform you of it? If you aren’t able to be my nanny tonight because of your family I can get”-

-“I’ll be your nanny don’t worry” He smiled softly, “and of course I told Vicky. Arrangements have been made Ma’am.”

She lowered her gaze back to her files, trying to hide the smile that was growing on her lips. She was praying he’d make it tonight, she craved being with him more and more. Regardless if she was attending with Roger, she needed David to be there.

 

* * *

 

 

Julia looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the curl at the side of her head. She ran her hands down her skin tight, red velvet dress, moving her hips to adjust any creases that appeared. She took a small sharp breath. _Do not eat anything heavy Julia. This dress can’t take it_. She reminded herself and she sucked herself in one last time. She walked towards the living room where Roger was, stepping out she gave a faint cough to gain his attention. She placed one foot forward, placeing herself ina sexy stance. She smiled, showing her gleaming white teeth, that he once use to love. He swirled around, making eye contact with her.

“You ready? The driver is here.” He said grabbing his coat, not evening looking twice at her.

She sighed in disappointment, “Yes. I’m ready.” She knew things had become worse between them but she knew the press would have a field day if they split so close to the election date. She hated how he touched her at night, he hated how they had sex, and she hated everything about him. she thought back to the start and how he use to make her feel. Sexy, empowered and loved. Now? There was nothing. In the beginning she felt guilty for thinking about David on occasions. these occasion became more reoccurring. She couldn't get him out of her head. She no longer felt sad about Roger because she didn't want to part with her thoughts on David. He kept her going - even without knowing.

As Roger locked the door, Julia stepped outside and caught a glimpse of David walking up their pathway. She immediately locked eyes with him, smiling as her came closer. Clean shaved, tight suit, gleaming smile. She couldn’t help but feel her heart skip to the sight of him. He had a power over her, without saying a word. She watched a smile break across his face, “Ma’am… you look absolutely divine” He gleamed.

She laughed feeling her cheeks flush pink with embarrassment, “Well thank-you PS Budd -but you know its Julia.” He nodded in agreement, she held her hand up for him to escort her down the stairs,

“and I must say you do look very dashing yourself, especially in that suit.” Roger took her other hand, glaring at them holding hands down the steps.

“First name terms, well isn’t this cosy.” He snarled, pulling Julia closer to him on the bottom step.

“Yes Sir,” David nodded, “You’d know all about cosy.”

“What did you say!?” Roger snapped, immediately letting go of Julia’s hand to clench a fist.

Julia tutted and pushed him towards the car, “for God sake, we haven’t even made it to the Gala yet. **Get. In. The. Car**.” She snapped.

Roger snapped one last look at David then huffed his way into the car. As Julia lifted one heel, revealing her long, slim leg, she turned quickly to David. “The aim of tonight PS Budd is to get through it as pain free as possible… with my ex-husband there it’s going to be difficult enough. So please. For the love of all the British nation, try and be a tiny bit more mature next time.”

“ _Ex_ -husband?” He asked raising a brow.

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well he knew. He watched her as she got into the limo slowly. He swore she was going painfully slow on purpose so he had full view of her ass. He watched the dress hugged her curves, revealing everything. She sat herself down, leaving one left outside of the limo. She pulled the slit of her dress up higher and higher as she lifted her leg seductively, allowing his mind to imagine the rest. He breathed slowly trying to alarm his twitching penis. Julia peered up at him, her eyes full of devilment as she bit the corner of her lip. She knew exactly what she was doing and by the looks of David gulping – it was working. After some unpleasant meetings with some unpleasant people she really didn’t care about, Julia found herself in the company of Anne Sampson.

“Julia, I have to say. You look absolutely incredible.” She admired.

Julia found herself smiling naturally, “Why thank you Anne. I think that might possibly the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. You look beautiful also.”

Anne laughed lightly, “Kim is here to take over from PS Budd” she nodded towards David, who was stood poker-faced at the entrance. “Just as you requested.”

“Thank you,” Julia nodded “he is entitled to have a drink and a good time for once. He’s done so much for me. It’s my pleasure to give him night off.” Julia made her way over to David, grabbing two glasses of champagne on her travels.

“PS Budd” Julia said sternly in front of him. “Yes Ma’am… Julia” He corrected himself immediately.

“What can I do for you?” She handed him a glass of champagne, “You are officially off duty and no-” She continued as he looked at her, startled “-you cannot go home. You have no choice but to stay at this horrid event and drink copious amounts of champagne with all these horrid people. That is an order.”

“I…I don’t understand?” He said dumbfounded. He took a sip of his champagne as she pushed it closer and closer to his lips.

“Well,” She began but turning so she was side by side with him, facing the crowd. “As you have clearly observed, there are other PPO’s here consuming alcohol.”

“Yes…”

“So, I thought it was fair that you enjoy your night…here… with me” She smiled, looking towards him. David tiled his head, looking directly into her deep brown eyes. These were the moments he thought about when he was alone. How she looked at him, her eyes tracing over his jaw-line, his hair, his mouth – he could feel her eyes everywhere. But when they looked him in the eyes. He was paralysed. She was so charming and seductive, without even knowing. He smiled warmly at her, sending a flurry of butterflies through her stomach.

“Well, how can I say no to that?”

“ _You can’t_ ” she whispered almost inaudible but only he could hear her. They both took a small sleep back towards the hallway as people where pushing by them. They were out of direct sight. David continued to stare into her eyes, he watched as she slowly stepped in closer to him. He could smell the perfume on her skin, as his nose basically touched hers. She felt David’s hand, slowly run begin to grab around her waist. She took a small, deep breath as she felt his hand place at the bottom of her back – the electricity from his hand alone made her feel dizzy. He gently moved her forward, that final step that allowed their bodies to be touching. Both of them, still holding their glasses of champagne, looked deep into one another’s eyes. Right at this moment, the world was at a standstill. No-one ever mattered but them. David had imaged her for weeks, undressing her with his eyes. He imagined how well he could treat her. He wondered if she ever had thought about him, in a way that made her heart stop. He looked down towards their bodies touching, he could feel her breasts against his chest.

“David” She said, pulling his attention back to her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel weak, as he held her, she felt so desperate to kiss him but she knew it couldn’t happen. He was married. She was still married, for now. She tried to speak again, her words merely a whisper, “ _David_ I don’t thi”- when he softly placed his lips on edge of hers. She couldn’t believe he had actually kissed her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips deeper into his, in an automatic reaction. She was completely and utterly consumed by him. His tongue traced on the edge of her soft, moist lips. As David opened his mouth, to passionately-

-“Julia?” Roger called from a distance. Her eyes shot open in a flash and pushed David away from her. She thought she was going to faint, or possibly take a heart-attack, she snapped her head around to see if Roger, let alone anyone, had seen. David’s hands were still mid-air, as he watched the horror flash her face. She quickly turned her back to him. How could I be so stupid, she thought. Roger paced closer, narrowing his eyes and then spotted Julia from a distance, “There you are!” He growled, “Let’s go, The PM is here to speak with us,” He grabbed her hand and yanking her forward. She hardly had a minute to catch her break, she turned to look back at David who had his fingers on his lips. Fuck me. She panted.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 - God Give Me Strength

**God Give me Strength**

 

Julia tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind would allow her to have peace. It had been a few days since her and David kissed and there was no mention of it. Its like it didn't happen but she couldn’t stop her mind from replaying the kiss in her head. It was perfect, like something in a fairy-tale. The way his hands touched her body, making it hard for her to breathe with suspense. The way she fitted right into him -  as if it was fate. She wondered if she would have kept going if they weren’t interrupted. It was such a close call… anyone could have caught them. It would be the ruining of her career. She shook her head from thinking about it anymore and rolled over to check her phone. **7.02am**. _Shit_! She thought. She jumped out of bed to get ready for work. Yet again, she allowed herself to think a little too long about PS Budd.

She tucked her shirt into her trousers, trying to multitask more than she was able. She knew David would be here any minute, her heart fluttered at the thought. She felt like she was 16 again. Time was not waiting for Julia when the knock hit the door. She stumbled forwards putting on her shoes, walking towards to knock at the door.

“Morning PS”- “Morning Ma’am” Kim interrupted her before she had the chance to say Budd. Kim by the look on Julia’s face she was confused and taken back. Julia couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“No PS Budd?” Julia asked, steading herself and brushing herself down. Changing her stance, placing her guard up. The atmosphere completely changed.

Kim shook her head, “Sorry Ma’am, David is away with his family this weekend. It had been passed by Anne Sampson. I assumed you”-

-“No. Don’t assume anything. Why would anyone actually tell the person he is protecting” Julia snapped. She couldn’t help but feel hurt. So many more questions ran through her head. She felt the connection between them. There was no denying that but they hadn’t talked about that kiss. He was away with his family, she could only assume Vicky was going to be there. She felt a rage in her stomach but reminded herself that she was also married. Julia lifted her eyes to see Kim standing awkwardly.

“Sorry Kim. This is no doing of yours. I apologise” Julia said passing her a faint smile.

“Apology accepted Ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

The weekend went fast, meeting after meeting, paperwork and paperwork, Julia kept herself busy. There was still no sign of David, she refused to let herself think about him anymore. _It was a mistake_ , she thought, _that stupid kiss_! Once again she had to bring herself back to reality and she was sitting in the car with her phone ringing. **Rob Macdonald**. _Oh for fuck sake_. “Good afternoon Home Secretary” He said through the phone.

“Hi Rob,” She sighed rolling her eyes, “What can I do for you?” He really was a pain in her ass. She refused to hide it anymore. _If you feed a stray cat, it will continue to come back_ she reminded herself.

“Well I was thinking that you might need a break. So how about dinner tonight? My treat.”

She tried her best to think of a quick excuse, thankfully she couldn’t be bothered “Sorry Rob, not tonight. Far too much paperwork to do. Sorry”

“Oh!” he started, “well than I can call by yours. I’ll bring you takeout”

“No thank-you. Honestly, I just want to get this work done and get an early night.” She snapped. “Sorry Rob, I have another call coming through. Speak soon” She hung up and let out a massive sigh of relief. He made her skin crawl, especially when he wasn’t making attempt to hide how he felt about her. Even the thought of it turned her stomach. Kim let out a laugh in the front seat,

“Rob calling again Ma’am?”

“Honestly. I can’t make myself any clearer.” She chuckled shaking her head.

By the time Julia got home it was late. Kim had done one last round before leaving. She was definitely quicker than David at doing it. Julia often wondered if David took so long on purpose just to be with her. She loved when he would finish, they would sit and chat for hours - about everything and completely nothing at all. She loved being around him. She felt so content. She hadn’t seen him in days and it felt like years. She hated how much she needed him. He wasn’t hers to need. There was a knock at the door, Julia set her wine on the table and made her way to the door. She peered through the eyehole. **Rob Macdonald**. She placed both hands on the door. _God give me strength_ , she snarled. She opened the door and the smell of drink hit her immediately.

“ _Jesus_ Rob” she snapped “Look at the shape of you!”

“I knew you wouldn’t be in bed!” He shouted, slurred and disorientated pointing at her. He stepped in uninvited to her apartment. She stepped to the side avoiding all contact with him.

“What do you think you’re _doing_?” She asked, “It’s home time for you.”

“Why do you never want to be around me Julia?” he said pitying himself, “I can’t help how I feel about you. I’ve came here to tell you how I feel” She put her hands over her face trying to prevent herself for murdering him in her living room. She pushed him towards the door.

“ **Goodnight Rob** ” She snapped opening the door for him to leave.

He turned swiftly, placing his hands on her arms tightly. He tried to kiss her but the drunkenness ended up pushing Julia onto the floor. She was stuck beneath him, she tried to wriggle out but he was too heavy.

“Rob get **off** me!” She shouted.

He placed her hand over her mouth to stop her speaking, “Juliaaa juuuustt listen to me!” He demanded. For the first time in her life, she was made feel that uncomfortable by him she started to panic. He placed his face closer to hers, “I think yourrreee a very sexy woman” She tried to pull her face away from him, she was beginning to panic that much her eyes filled up. As he lent closer to her, his other hand touching her the weight was lifted from her when someone had grabbed Rob by his jacket pulling him to the floor. She instantly pushed herself back to lean against the wall. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears,

-“ _David_ ” She said with relief. David trailed Rob out into the main hallway, punching him in the process. He threw him to the ground,

“You better **fuck off** wee man before I knock the shite out of you!” He growled.

David turned round to see Julia still sitting on the floor, her face now into her hands. He walked in, closing the door and crouched down beside her. He was on his knees, face directly in front of hers. “Julia,” he whispered, take a hold of her hands. He took her hands away from her face, he could see the tears rolling down her face.

He sighed, upset that she was upset. She just leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head against his chest. He let himself fall back onto his bum, allowing her to cradle him. He placed his cheek on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her back pulling her as tight to him as he could get her. He inhaled her sent, enjoying every moment of this intimacy. He felt her breathing slowly, snuggling her head in against his neck. So far, this was the most intimate they have ever been without kissing. He savoured every moment of it. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He traced his fingers up and down her back, finding his way into her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him. Her dark brown eyes were glazed over with tears but still struck a connection with his. He placed his hand at the side of her jaw line, tracing his thumb along it. “He really is a creepy bastard,” She half laughed.

David nodded, trying not to laugh, “Yeah he is.”

Julia didn’t hesitate this time, she lifted one of her hands and placed it on his cheek. His smell was too much for her, her nose lent in and touched his. “Thank you,” she whispered.

She took one last look at him before she placed her lips on top of his. She felt brave. She didn't need his permission to kiss him. She wanted too and that's exactly what she was going to do. He kissed her gently at first, not wanting to alarm her with his want for her. His need for Julia Montague. She felt him gently hold her face and continually press against her lips but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her even tighter than before, gathering her against him completely. Julia opened her mouth, permitting him to enter, his tongue traced over hers. It was like a drug, she needed more and more. She realised she would never have enough of this. _Of him_. Suddenly he started kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she felt burning insider her too. There was no time for questions, she only wanted David.

For tonight - no one else in this world mattered but them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, starting a fan fiction wasn't the smartest idea I've had, whilst in uni. Buttttt, after reading all these lovely message I am back up and running. Summer vibes only! 
> 
> The story continues...

**Chapter 3**

**The way he held me**

* * *

 

The next morning Julia lay scarily still, not moving an inch of her body. She was paralysed in thought.  _The way he held me, the feeling of his arms around me..._ she continued to play with her thoughts. She eventually took one deep, inhaled breath to turn and face Roger. Even though they were separated, he had a bad habit of getting into bed drunk. He rolled into bed last night, full drunk without so much saying hello to her, she didn't question anything in case he tried to touch her. Julia's mind was spinning with millions of thoughts of David. Every time she told herself to think of something else, it came straight back to him. 

"-What are you doing?" Roger snapped, ripping her from the dreams.

Julia sighed, heavier again, "Nothing." She rolled with effort out of the bed and got into the shower. Julia felt the warm water wash over her naked body. Her mind still took refuge thinking of David. His eyes. His smile. His hands. His arms. Julia closed her eyes and tried to visualise his penis. How it would feel, how she could touch it, the imagining of his penis _inside_ her. Julia took more body wash and massaged it into her skin - her eyes closed at all times to still be with David. In her mind, she could feel his naked body behind her, his hands caressing her body, lathered in body wash.

Julia moved her hands slowly down her own body, getting lower and lower as her mind felt David slip casually low with excitement. With one hand, Julia rotated her fingers around her nipples, whilst biting her lip in suspense, trying to steady her breathing. Julia could feel the water washing over her body, now hotter and steaming with urge. She was so horny for David Budd. She placed her fingers between her legs, playing with the idea David wouldn't need any prompting around her pubic area. Julia had never done this before, but she was possessed with thought of having steaming hot, dirty sex with the one man her mind dreamt of. David was filling her in every sense. Her index finger probed her opening, massaging slowly. _Please David, deeper._ Julia placed one hand on the shower wall to give herself balance and a sense of stability.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought but refused to stop. She felt so connected with him. She pushed two more fingers deeper into her vagina, moaning as the pleasure increased. The idea of David's penis filling her inside, pushed Julia to move her fingers deeper and faster, in and out, over and over. Her breathing became rapid, eyes still slammed shut dreaming of David. _Let me fuck you harder_ , he would say. With a painful cry, Julia climaxed thinking of David riding her to ultimate finish. Her knees went weak and she opened her eyes, shocked in disbelief of what just happened. 

"Holy fuck," She panted, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. Julia felt weak, her mind was going into overdrive. As she sat down at her dressing table, starting to apply her make-up she took a look up at herself. She gazed at her dark eyes, full of desire and want. She brushed her hair behind her ear and continued with her make-routine. Julia was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a hand grip around her chin and mouth, 

"I just to make myself clear," Roger snarled through his teeth, "you made a complete fucking tit of me the other night, sending me searching for you when the PM was there... _Never_ do that again. I'm not your servant!"

Julia snapped his hand away from her face, "Don't you **dare** touch me! and I'm not your captive so _fuck. off._ " Her chest tightened in disbelief, he had never laid a hand on her before. Her eyes started to fill with tears so she snapped her head away from his gaze. She clutched the towel wrapped around her tighter in panic. 

Before they could both register what had just happened, Roger made his way to answer the knock at the door. Julia sat, tears rolling silently down her face. How could a woman, holding so much power feel so powerless all at the same time. She took one last look up at herself, slowly watching the tears run down her face. _I can't keep doing this_ , she thought. Julia had been putting up with Roger for years, the past few more than others because she could feel the opportunity for PM becoming more apparent. Even though the scandalous news reports on Roger affairs had been public to the media, she was determined to stay loyal, showing the people of the UK - Julia Montague is not a quitter. 

"Home Secretary - are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. Julia's eyes shot to those crystal blue, peering eyes. She quickly wiped her tears away and placed a fake smile on her face. It didn't fool anyone, let alone David. 

"David -yes. I'm perfectly fine. Make-up problems, you wouldn't understand" She stammered. David glanced behind him quickly making sure Roger was busy talking with Kim in the kitchen. He crouched down, placing a hand on her lower back as she sat on the stool. Neither of them concerned at the contact between them. He was at her level and could smell the coconut on her skin. Feel the water trickling down her back.

"Julia what's wrong?" David said quietly, almost a whisper. She looked him directly in the eyes, she could see the worry behind them. She couldn't snap her eyes away from his. It was as if looking at him was her own moment of heaven. Being allowed to gaze, into dreaming eyes that allowed her fantasies to run wild. "Has he hurt you?"

Julia's lips tightened together firmly, "I don't need you to save me today P.S. Budd, I'm perfectly fine." David could sense she was uncomfortable as his hand fell from her back. She got up and walked into her bathroom to change. She shut the door slowly, quickly grabbing her mouth to not allow any sobs to come out. She tried to get her crying under control, when she heard a knock at the door. "Julia _please_ , let me in." 

She slid down the door, putting her arms around her knees on the floor. "P.S. Budd, I'm fine!" she snapped, "I'll meet you in the car in five."

David sensed her tone, sighed and slowly walked away. David could see Roger, storming about the house clearly in a bad mood. He couldn't help but stand and stare at him. If he had laid a hand on her, David didn't care - he'd kill him. "What's she doing with a mug like you?" David whispered. 

Rogers eyes shot to him, "What the **hell** did you say?"

"Would you like a mug of tea?" David smiled, "Sir."

* * *

 


End file.
